Magically Divergent
by ShayyRenee
Summary: We all know the story of Tris Prior, but what if everything was different? What if there was an adopted sister Chrystie Prior. Two Divergent Sisters in Dauntless is a dangerous thing. Even more so when Chrystie turns out to be a witch and her original family come for her. Disregards Insurgent/Allegiant AUHarryPotter FemHarry HP/DM FourTris CP/HG
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

-Flashback-

She watched as the adults fought simply over clothes, turning her head slightly those blue and green eyes watched as boy taller than her maybe around the age of twelve walked with his father. She recognized the man Marcus Eaton, and watching his son she could see something off about the older boy. Her heart went out to him, she knew those signs she had endured them for years until her own family had deserted her. It was for the better she supposed, if they had continued who knows what she would have done. She turned away and went back to listening to the arguing between the men over a large coat, when they wasn't looking she waved a hand and a duplicate coat into the corner before speaking up making sure to keep her voice a shy tone so they wouldn't question anything.

"There's another one in the corner" the men looked at her then followed her finger and then smiled.

"Thanks kid" he said gruffly she nodded and then turned deciding to see if she can sneak into the city, there was family she wanted to see.

She got near the outskirts of the city hall and seen the kids playing, she smiled it was a boy and a girl the girl was laughing as her brother ran around arms stretched out.

"I was wondering when we'd see you again" a voice said she spun around and blinked at the couple, Natalie Prior she had dark brown hair and kind grey eyes and Andrew Prior who had dark hair and kind blue eyes "you've been coming around for a while now" Andrew said kindly looking at her "and we asked the council about you, no one from any faction seems to know who you are" he said, she shifted and looked away.

"Now, now we are not trying to scare you, but after the fifth time we caught and we had asked we asked about taking you in and the council agreed"

"Why would they agree?" she asked softly, suddenly she jumped as she heard a giggle, turning to see the girl next to her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, looking at her she spoke.

"Because I wanted a sister" she said playfully "plus you look my age so we can be twins" the nine year old said "I'm Beatrice"

"Chrysanthemum" she said softly, Beatrice giggled and hugged her as Caleb bounced over.

"So I have another sister I'm Caleb" he said eyeing her before grinning "hope you can run faster than Beatrice" he teased "tag your it" Beatrice yelled and chased him off. Chrysanthemum watched them before feeling a nudge, she turned and looked at…her new parents? Then Natalie said something so easily it was as if it was a normal day.

"Go play with your brother and sister Chrystie, we'll handle everything later" Chrysanthemum smiled brightly at them and then ran off. She had a family, and as she ran away from Tris who was trying to tag her she wondered would they keep her when they found out what she was?

The day came to an end as the Prior's gathered their kids to take them home, Chrysanthemum became nervous, would they still keep her after knowing everything. She wasn't sure but they had a right to know.

"Alright guys go wash up, dinner will be soon" Andrew said, Chrysanthemum lingered as Caleb and Beatrice went upstairs "Chrystie" Andrew said looking at her, she turned wide green eyes on them and shifted.

"Umm, I should tell you before you adopt me I was dumped here by my real family, when I was five they thought I was some dark beast and dumped me as far as they could, all the way across the pond here" she said shifting looking down and laughing sheepishly "I don't know how they got in the gate, but I am a witch, not the bad kind of course I just have powers and I'm really smart, before they took me I was allowed to pack a bag and did an extending charm to make the bag bigger and filled it with a lot of books, like potions and charms and I can help around the house" she rambled "I know I'm different but I'm not bad I swear" she mumbled, she heard Caleb and Beatrice come down and looked down hearing a sigh she flinched as a hand came towards her.

"Chrysanthemum Edith Prior if you think we'll let you out because you're different you're insane" Andrew murmured, she looked up at them and let out a small smile when she seen smiles on all their faces. 

"So our sister is like a superhero" Caleb whispered "cool" he said before tackling her to the floor in a hug, Chrysanthemum giggled as Beatrice ran and jumped on them.

"Alright you kids, Chrystie go wash up for dinner Caleb, Beatrice go set the table"

"Wait there's one more thing" Chrysanthemum said before digging in her bag and pulling out a small blue potion "this is a blood adoption potion, if I put your blood in it and drink it I'll be yours completely, it'll change my DNA" Andrew and Natalie gasped and her eyes widened "I mean if you want, y-you don't have to"

"After dinner, just before bed time we'll do it" Natalie said smiling, Chrysanthemum's eyes widen and the two grinned.

"So in the morning, you'll be a real Prior" Andrew said, she beamed and ran upstairs to wash up and Caleb laughed and cheered.

"Yes I have a superhero sister woooo!" he yelled, Andrew shook his head and Natalie giggled whereas Beatrice laughed as Caleb lifted her and spun her around.

"Alright, alright easy Caleb we don't want the neighbors to hear" Andrew chided as Chrysanthemum came down only for Caleb to take her and lift her to spin her around.

"Hey!" she squealed, laughing "put me down Caleb"

"Never!" he said, Chrysanthemum giggled as her parents shook their heads at them before Andrew told Caleb to put her down "oh alright" he said placing her down, then placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Ew Caleb!" she squealed and pushed him, he laughed and went to help Beatrice set the table.

She smiled and looked at them as they settled, this was her family.

"Alright now guys, almost bed time but first Chrystie" the girl turned to them "the vial" Natalie said she held knife in her hand as Chrystie handed her the small vial. Slicing her hand she allowed her blood to go into the potion, giving Andrew the knife he did the same. The blue potion became a dark red, Chrystie smiled as they handed it back to her.

"Are you ready?" Andrew asked, she nodded and took a deep breath and swallowed the potion back.

"So in the morning she'll look like us"

"Yes, I would biologically be your sister" Beatrice and Caleb cheered hugging her at once, Natalie and Andrew laughed and shook their heads but they were excited as well to see what their daughter would look like come morning.

-Flashback 2-

A girl of twelve looked behind her seeing her sister run with her with the kids. It must have looked weird two little girls in grey running with the big kids in all black but they enjoyed it. The freedom they felt, turning the girl seen a strange sight, stranger than two Abnegation kids running with Dauntless an amity girl around their age running with them too.

"Cool, Beatrice look" she whispered as they slowed down to see the girl she had dark brown hair and light mossy grassy green eyes.

"And mom and dad think we're weird she's in Amity running" Beatrice said grinning at the sight beside her Chrysanthemum giggled.

"Alright you two keep it moving you'll be late to class" a voice chided they turned to see their parents and grinned

"Yes dad, come on Beatrice" Chrysanthemum said running off taking her sisters hand.

"Caleb, keep an eye on those two little trouble makers" Andrew said shaking his head fondly. Caleb looked up at his parents and could see his mother covering her smile before nodding.

"Don't I always dad" he said before going into the school.

"You know during their choosing-"

"They'll take after their mother" Andrew said dryly Natalie smiled and he hugged his wife "I know now I'll see you after work"

"Of course, go on now see you later" she kissed and cheek and left.

Inside Chrysanthemum laughed until she bumped into a girl, she recognized her as the Amity girl that was running with Dauntless earlier.

"Oh sorry about that" the girl said shyly, Chrysanthemum waved a hand

"No it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going" she said smiling "I'm Chrysanthemum Prior"

"Lola Foster-Winchester"

"Whoa two names"

"Ahhh yeah I'm adopted but I know all about my real parents even if I haven't met them yet, I know one day I will my adopted parents know it too but they love me all the same"

"Whoa, I'm adopted too not such a cool story as yours though I was left with the faction less when I was five was on my own but I seen this family when I turned 9 and kind took to spying on them, they caught me and adopted me" she shrugged "not been heard of two adoptions"

"It's not but sometimes they let it happen when they are young"

"Chrystie we're going to late" Caleb called, Chrysanthemums turned and nodded

"I have to go or my brother gets weird it was nice to meet you Lola" she said smiling Lola laughed and nodded.

"S'okay bye Chrys" she said before taking off for her own classes. As Chrysanthemum walked towards her class she seen him the boy she seen when she was young Marcus Eaton's son. His head bent down and hands clenched he seemed to be leaving, his movements stiff and monotonous.

"It'll be okay, at your Choosing run away and be free" she murmured to him as he passed, he nearly stopped to make sure he had heard right but he kept going. She sighed hoping he'd listen and then continued into class.

A year later Chrysanthemum sat hiding a grin as she overheard the rumors Marcus Eaton's son had defected leaving Abbegation. Marcus for his part acted like the perfect distraught parent but Chrys knew better, you couldn't hide rage from someone who knew what it look like, but the boy...man was safe now.

-Flashback-  
She sat next to her siblings in the hall waiting. Half royal blue and emerald green eyes stared around sharply they weren't normal eyes each eye was literally half blue and green, her hair in a bun next to her was Caleb and Tris as they waited for their names to be called.

Before the ceremony on their way in Caleb and reminded the girls to think of their family but think about themselves as well and Chrysanthemum knew it had conflicted her sister. She on the other knew where she was going, she had always known.

"Caleb Prior" Caleb squeezed their hand and stood walking up and they watched as he sliced his hand and looked at the bowl. Before letting his hand go over one bowl and Chrysanthemum knew closing her eyes. She waited

"Erudite" the gasped echoed through the hall, and she knew this would not end well.

"Chrysanthemum Prior" she stood and breathed squeezing her sister's hand and going up. The years had done her well after her blood adoption she had physically changed other than her eyes and her hair which had went from black to a black dipped into brunette and then a honey blonde was now loose curly on its best day.

She got up to the podium and sliced her hand and then shut her eyes putting her hand over the bowl.

"Dauntless" Dauntless members went wild and she sighed looking at people began to whisper that was two Prior kids gone and one left. She looked at her parents who looked at with a soft smile, _they knew _they knew she wouldn't go into Abnegation and more than likely they Caleb wouldn't have either but would Beatrice? She said waiting as her sister's name was called and held her breath closing her eyes.

"Beatrice Prior" a heartbeat in the silence, Chrysanthemum waited and then shortly "Dauntless" she opened her eyes and looked as her sister who made her way towards her she grabbed her and hugged her tightly swallowing. They were together, for now.

They watched the others choosing their places a girl name Christina a boy name Will another named Al the last guy Peter was all placed in Dauntless and they were at the last girl. Her name made Chrysanthemum's head snap up.

"Lola Foster-Winchester" she looked at the girl who smiled and walked up her head held high. Chrysanthemum looked and seen her parents a man who had light green eyes and short brown hair and her mother with brown eyes and curly brown hair they watched in pride and amusement as she stepped up.

Chrysanthemum watched as the girl cut her hand and placed it over the bowl.

"Dauntless" and then they clapped, her parents clapped almost as if they had known she wouldn't come back. Maybe they did it made sense. The girl came over and stopped when she seen Chrysanthemum and then grinned.

"Have seen you in a while" she murmured, Chrysanthemum grinned and looked down

"No I suppose you haven't" she murmured back they were careful as Jeanine Matthews spoke one last time and then they heard it Faction before Blood. When it was time to go Chrysanthemum and Beatrice looked towards their parents and seen them send a small smile before leaving.

"Come on" Lola said and they watched as the Dauntless began to run the three girls looked at each other and took off laughing. It was like they were kids again, up until they started climbing the train poles.

"Beatrice take that one"

"I got this one" Lola called and then they climbed up Chrysanthemum keeping an eye on her sister to make sure she made it up. As they reached they seen the others running as the train approached and took off once more. When the train began to past they one by one jumped on the train. Chrysanthemum shoved her sister and then jumped behind her onto the train and then turned and grabbed Lola on to the trains.

"Thanks" she said breathing deeply and looking it seemed a lot of the new transfers ended up in this cart.

They sat for a moment talking until a girl looked out and spoke.

"Uh guys they're jumping"

"What?" They looked and sure enough the Dauntless were jumping onto a building, distantly Chrysanthemum heard the big guy Al she believed his name was ask what happens if they didn't jump.

"You'll be factionless" the guy Peter said before clapping him on the back "good luck Al" he said before running off the four girl looked at one another and the olive skin girl looked at Tris.

"I'll jump with you" Chrysanthemum held a laugh and looked at Lola who grinned and nodded

"Beatrice hurry up" she yelled laughingly and then ran off Lola right jumped skidding and managing to stay on their feet she turned and waited for her sister and breathed out a relieved breath as her and the girl Christina jumped.

"Thank heavens" Chrysanthemum said helping her sister up and hugging her. They gathered around to where a man with blonde hair and piercings stood up top talking about being dauntless. And you'd have to jump down to enter there was no other way.

"So who wants to go first?" He asked and no one moved Chrysanthemum sighed and spoke.

"Does it have to be one at a time?" She asked dropping off her grey jacket, Eric's blue eyes went her way eyeing her up and down before speaking.

"No but it can't be too big people going down together obviously someone would die"

"That must mean you and your ego can't fit together" she said pulling her sister forward "isn't that right" Beatrice took off her jacket and tossed, she looked at her sister who grinned before they both hopped down landing on a net.

Suddenly Beatrice was grabbed off the net and then so was Chrysanthemum. They looked at up and Chrysanthemum's lips twitched she knew him.

"Names"

"It's Bea" and then she stopped and Chrysanthemum knew her sister wouldn't go as Beatrice ever again and she would never go as Chrysanthemum again.

"What is it hard question, you can chose but you only get one chance"

"I'm Chrys"

"Tris" the man nodded his eyes lingered on Chrystie for a moment a flash of recognition in them before speaking.

"First Jumpers Tris and Chrys" he said and then they moved along.

"Welcome to Dauntless I'll Lauren and I'll be taking the dauntless born" she said "follow me" the Dauntless born stood and followed her out and the man faced the ones that were left.

Three Erudite, two Abnegation, one Candor and one Amity.

"Welcome to Dauntless I admit this was a weird choosing we've never had two Abnegations and an Amity in our midst, I'm Four I'll be your instructor"

"Four, like the number?" The Candor girl Christina asked, Four's eyes narrowed on her.

"Yes"

"What was two and three taken" she joked, Four nodded and stepped close into her personal space.

"What's your name?" He said calmly but there was a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Christina"

"Well, Christina the first rule you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth shut" he said and when he stepped away speaking louder "that goes for all of you, now follow me"

-Flashback-

"I'm going to kill him" Lola said walking Chrys laughed and shook her head "you don't laugh the same way Peter is driving me up a wall Eric is doing the same thing to you"

"Yes, but deflecting Eric is easy, Peter on the other hand well-"

"WE SLEEP WITH THE CREEP" Lola yelled, she groaned "Tris has it good Four isn't this weird"

"He threw knives at her" Chrys said laughing "but you're right he does seem to have a soft spot for her"

"No he has a soft spot for all three of us, he has a crush on your sister" Lola said matter-of-factly Chrys shrugged and turned as they entered their room and suddenly the noise stopped.

"Oh my God" Christina said staring at them, Tris blinked "dude we were wondering. What you two went off two when they let you go early"

"S'not like they had much to do with them they beat up Eric, Four and Peter" Will said "and the only reason Four was still standing is because they let him Peter and Eric are in the infirmary"

"Still?" Chrys said running a hand through her hair and they nodded "nice" she grinned

"So you two went and had some fun where did you go?" Al asked looking at them it was true the two came back different Lola more than Chrys but still. Lola had blue and white hair blue on the top with white in the bottom and a single black streaks on each side of her head, her nose had a hoop through it, the right side of her lip held two balls, a viper piercing on her right shoulder was a rose tattoo and on her upper left forearm a tattoo that read 'Adventure Is Out There'. Distinctly they could see names on her wrist but they couldn't read it. Chrys wasn't as out there but she had two cobalt studs on each side of her bottom lip. Two white stud on her right side near her eyes.

"You two went all out" Christina said grinning "you're sister and I are totally next"

"Not all of that I hope, Chrys I love you but I'm not doing all of that" Chrys laughed and hugged her sister and shook her head.

"I never expected you to be Tris" she said sitting beside her and laying her head on her "but you are getting this one" she said moving her shirt sightly to the right to show three Ravens flying towards her heart "I was hoping this will be our matching for mom dad and Caleb" Tris looked and nodded hugging her close.

"I miss them too Chrys" she murmured Chrys bit her lip and nodded and then the door opened and they turned to see Peter and Eric walking in.

"Fuck!" Chrys and Lola murmured looking at the two.

"Chrys you had fun on your break"

"Yeah I don't how the other intimates managed in there so long, I mean with you huge ass ego suffocating us" she said smiling sweetly, Eric just chuckled "speaking of you should go it starting to affect my breathing a bit"

"One day you'll give me a chance"

"When hell freezes over pigs fly and you become top of you class" she smirked as his grin faded she knew how to properly shut him down. Bring up Four being top of his class.

"Careful Chrys"

"Bye Eric" she said waving a hand

Present

Chrys shook her head and looked at Lola who had nudged her, she looked at her best friend who turned her head. She noticed her sister come back from her extra training with Four and smiled. She huffed and leaned down her knuckles bruised up; she turned to see her sister and grinned.

"Tris you want to go practice"

"Not now Taz" Chrys Prior formally Chrysanthemum Prior also called Taz short for Tazmanian Devil turned to stare at her sister, "Tris what's going on with you, ever since we seen what we saw you've been out of sorts"

""Yeah, did something happen?" two pairs of green eyes met brown and Chrys walked near her as a blonde man with piercings walked in his eyes glazed as he was followed by another man with short brunette hair and dark eyes who watched the man carefully, he shook his head at Tris who grabbed Chrys' hand.

"Taz your wanted up top follow me" Eric's voice was weird almost monotonous, Chrys raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister, best friend and then her instructor who shook his head that she wasn't in trouble. She nodded and moved letting go of her sister with a smile.


	2. Author's Note

Soooo Lovely people before you kill me I have news! I'm alive! hehehee for the moment I see. Any whoooo few things.

one: I got a Beta her name is Porcelain and Frankenteen, you will treat her nicely or I'll make your souls into Horcruxes.

Second: We am rewriting MD, nothing crazy just adding in a new character and switching up Draco and Chry's intial meeting etc etc things like that. Oh and it'll be a tri-crossover but the third one will be a surprise if you can guess I'll give you cookies ! :)

Third: We are also rewriting ADE again adding new characters and it'll be a little different than I originally plan, silly me put a title in that made no sense so you will see a much darker story as it progresses in.

Fourth: I am working on a new story, no title yet simply because I have yet to come up with something less cliché than Fifty Shades of Green. But it is a crossover of Fifty Shades and Harry Potter and NOT in the way most of you are thinking I swear it!

Fifth: My lovely little partner/Beta is working on something too that will be posted here and it's a great idea and while she will kill me for this it is her story she will be posting it on under my name I just write what she needs :D.

Okay that be it, the first story that will be put will be MD as she is editing it now so within the week or two. Don't kill me. or her.

Okay we love you guys 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

-Last Time-

_She huffed and leaned down her knuckles bruised up; she turned to see her sister and grinned._

_"Tris you want to go practice"_

_"Not now Taz" Chrys Prior formally Chrysanthemum Prior also called Taz short for Tazmanian Devil turned to stare at her sister, "Tris what's going on with you, ever since we seen what we saw you've been out of sorts" _

_"__Yeah, did something happen?" two pairs of green eyes met brown and Chrys walked near her as a blonde man with piercings walked in his eyes glazed as he was followed by another man with short brunette hair and dark eyes who watched the man carefully, he shook his head at Tris who grabbed Chrys' hand._

_"Taz your wanted up top follow me" Eric's voice was monotonous, Chrys raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister, best friend and then her instructor who shook his head that she wasn't in trouble. She nodded and moved letting go of her sister with a smile_

Things had been changing recently in their Society, and they weren't good.

The rumors of Erudite trying to overthrow Abnegation as the governing factor were no longer rumors and with Marcus Eaton's son Tobias known now as Four defecting because of his abuse of his son and now all three Prior children defecting Erudite now had an opening. Now, however something was wrong, very wrong Four had told Tris he seen the Erudite bringing in shipments of a gold colored serum. Tris had told Chrystie and Lola and the girls had figured out that it was mind control the easiest way to create an army was using mind control on Dauntless soldiers. On top of it Chrys and Lola was making things happen that Lola couldn't explain without going into their background of where she came from.

As she followed Eric she had a knot in her stomach, the boy couldn't stand her sister or Lola but seemed to like her, if only because she had kicked everyone's ass in the physical training was good with a gun and had no problem telling everyone where to shove it including Eric. That last part was ironic because both Tris and Lola had stood up to Eric and the man made their life a living hell.

"In here, there some people requesting to meet you" he said, Chrys frowned Eric was too monotonous and it was bothering her.

"Hey Eric before I go in who are they?" She asked the blonde looked at her as if trying to tell her before he shook his head.

"I can't tell you" he struggled out before opening the door and moving out her way, she breathed as she entered the room, then she froze. A man with unruly brunette hair and blue eyes, a woman with blood red hair and green eyes, a old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long grey beard, a blonde man with silver eyes who gave off the air of an aristocrat, and a man with onyx colored hair and eyes that seemed to glare a hole into her. Her expression blanked as she looked at them

"I was told you requested an audience, may I ask who you are?" their eyes landed on Chrys and their jaws dropped, seeing her hair and piercings.

"Cut the crap Chrysanthemum you know who we are and what the hell did you do to your hair the moment we get home all of that mess is coming out and you-" in a second the girl had kicked her foot into his throat and slammed his head to the wall glaring at him coldly. The facade had been dropped as soon as that name came out his mouth. The man groaned and woman the two men and watched. One in fright, one calculating and the last in amusement.

"Do not call me that my name to you is Taz" she hissed slamming his face into the stone wall again before throwing him to the ground his face was bloody "listen to me very carefully, I don't know what you three are doing here, you have no right, you dropped me outside the city gates when I was five and I survived on my own until I was nine. Don't you dare come back for anything now"

"We're sorry, we shouldn't have left you please we want you back" the woman cried cradling her husband

"Fuck no!" She hissed "look you idiots have put me in danger for years when you dumped me, I'm finally making it and you come to put me in more danger" she hissed, this was not good she knew they were being watched and if they discovered she had powers, they'd kill her "did you ever think of the consequences of you coming here would have on me," she breathed out shaking her head "you need to leave all of you" she said turning pressing the button to let her out and she turned before the door closed looking at the one mean she didn't recognize "I don't know who you are but I know these three, James and Lily will follow that old fool to the end they'll stay and that will be there downfall, you need to leave" she said before disappearing out just as Four and Lola appeared in front of her.

"Bed time Taz" he murmured as the door opened to show the group he frowned and turned to her

"Every rumor has an inch of truth Four you know that as well I do and you know that Lola and I are not as we seem" she said, looking at Lola as they left "how was Tris' test"

"She did well, but we have to line up to get a tracking device" Lola said giving her look, they ran into Eric who grinned.

"Taz, Lola, Four there you are, I just gave Tris her tracking device"

"How sweet, but what the fuck is it for?" Chrys asked Eric grinned and nodded behind them, both felt a sharp pinch in their neck "fuck, Eric you sneaky son of bitch"

"Awe thank you sweetheart" he said patting her head, Chrys growled and punched him swiftly in the jaw

"You know I hate being called sweetheart, smartass what about the assholes that came to see me?" She asked nonchalantly

"Same thing but only until they leave the city" Eric said his eyes were clear whatever they had done to him had worn off.

"The sooner the better, I want them gone" she said before going and skipping away, Four looked at Eric and seen the slight grin on his face

"You know you may like her but trying to kill her sister I don't think she's going to take lightly" he said walking away feeling Eric's glare on his back.

"Taz wait up"

"Four they stuck a mind control simulation in those idiots for fucks sake they have to get out of here" she snapped and pressed the button seeing the five people.

"Chrys-Taz what's going on?" The old man said.

"You need to leave, they stuck you with a mind control serum and I cannot help you when it's activated"

"Why would they-"

"I told you, you coming here is dangerous you morons didn't think when you walked into this city and the first thing you see are fucking guards with guns that something was wrong" she hissed. The raven breathed almost angrily glaring at the three who looked sheepish

"We have occulmency walls mind control things like that won't work on me or even Albus"

"And you three" looking at them realizing there was a boy she hadn't paid mind to before, he was her age and looked like a mix of Lily and James.

"We never got the hang of it" cursing she turned to Four who stood there watching his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"They'll be like the rest" he said harshly "whatever they're planning they'll be like the rest"

"Let's hope I don't kill you on the field if I see you, when do you leave"

"Tomorrow at noon"

"You better pray nothing happens before then, if it does you need to act exactly as you see, they won't hesitate to kill you, and your magic won't save you, come on Four it's late" she said tiredly

"Magic" he said raising an eyebrow following her

"Later Four" she said simply as they went he dropped her off at the dormitory, she seen her sister lying down asleep, the simulation took a lot out of her. Chrystie sighed and fell asleep.

A few hours later Lola, Chrystie and Tris was woken up.

"What's going on?" Tris asked Chrystie watched and knew as Christina looked at them

"Tris just follow" she said softly, following the others movements as they slid on their boots and followed their friends putting on a blank expression.

"We have to find Four" Tris whispered, Chrystie nodded and then looked forward

"And five other people, those visitors that came for me" she said as they followed the group.

As they boarded the train guns in hands. Tris caught Four a few people in front of them, she nudged Chrystie, nodding the two moved subtly and Chrystie caught a flash of white and tapped her sister before moving forward slowly before she was standing next to Lola her eyes blank, next to her was the onyx haired man, and the old man the rest as well but Chrystie knew the others were under, she would have to wake them up.

The train came to a halting stop and one by one the soldiers marches off, Chrystie grabbed the Lola's hand the other two men follow the old man who had the other three others as well.

"We have to find our parents, you guys have to stay hidden until we come for you stay at away from a distance" Chrystie said

"Taz who are they?"

"An annoying situation" she growled "lets just go find mom and dad old man try to wake them up in the mean time" she snapped "if they become a threat I will shoot them" she lead off Four and Tris following, the blonde teen looked and followed them at a safe distance away watching as they entered a house

"They're not here" Four said "where else would they go?"

"We don't know" Tris said turning they caught Lola come in with a gun her hand in the air.

"Easy guys the old man freaks me out"

"Let's go they're not here" Chrys said slowly "we got to find them" Walking out they stiffened walking out when Four and Taz was stopped by Eric, and Max, the dauntless leader not too far from him.

"Taz I always did take a liken to you smart brave intelligent came first in her class with her sister and Lola right after, perhaps I can have her now she's just a mindless drone" he teased licking her face Chrystie bit back a grimaced keeping her face blank "and the legendary Four top of his class and now your nothing" he said gleefully he began to walk away and then stopped Max turned.

"Do you think he's-"

"One way to find out" he put his gun to Fours head "say goodbye asshole"

"Goodbye asshole" Chrystie quipped as Tris had her gun pressed to his back of his head, Four moved and had his own Max and Chrystie had her gun on the guard's forehead and Lola had his gun on the other.

"Wow the stiff, hell three stiffs and an Amity"

"I'm shocked you didn't even suspect me, then again it seemed like your dick was thinking around me more than your brain" Taz quipped, the blonde chuckled

"Well I know this stiff won't shoot me" he said nodding towards Tris, Chrystie smirked

"I think your overestimating my character" Tris said shooting Eric in the leg, Four moved and hit Max in the face abruptly, Chrystie and Lola shot the two guards and the four moved.

Soon they were surrounded by guards all four shooting at them Tris and Chrystie both hit by a bullet making the two men grab them until they were caught.

"Wonderful"

"Hands up" the four was arrested and taken.

"Beatrice and Chrysanthemum Prior, Tobias Eaton and I don't believe I know this one" Jeanine Matthews said coming in front of them

"You know the last person who called Chrysanthemum I smashed his face into a stone wall" Chrystie said sweetly

"All Divergent I assume, you know you are more obvious than I thought I don't know anyone missed it"

"You're an idiot and Eric thought with his dick too damn much"

"Taz" Tris hissed, but the girl had a planned and she looked at Lola who frowned looking at her.

"Amity, but something's off about you,tell me what is your name"

"Lola" she said, catching on to Chrystie

"You feel like power" she murmured turning to the two girls "you two are hurt, shame " sticking her finger in Tris' wound Chrystie snarled and waved a hand blasting the guards away from her and kicking Jeanine sharply,

"Don't touch my sister you bitch" she snarled as the guards grabbed her again

"Take these two with us and execute these two" she said standing and leaving, the boys eyes widen as they suddenly fought to get the girls as they was dragged away.

They were dragged away as Lola and Four were forced into the car. Thrown on the ground the girls looked at each other smiling almost sadly and resigned suddenly two flashes of yellow and a shot rang out, a woman ran over cutting the straps off both girls the five foreigners coming up.

"Mom" the girls gasped both hugging her tightly.

"Oh my sweet girls" she said behind them Chrystie caught the upset look on the red heads face. They must have woken them up from the Sim.

"Come on we have to keep moving" Chrystie said they stood; she grinned as her mom smooth her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Right, come on we need to find your father and who are these people"

"Later mom" Tris said they moved carefully

"Cover me girls"

"No mom, you cover us" Tris said they moved out carefully, and then shots rang out causing them to shoot and the two men to blast off curses.

As they ducked behind an alleyway, Chrystie moved out as Tris breath caught in her throat.

"Taz" she whispered faintly.

"Hold up Tris"

"No Taz"

"Wait a sec sis"

"Chrysanthemum!" She snapped, the girl turned blazing green eyes on her sister, until she caught on, her anger deflated and she dropped her gun

"Mom?"she said faintly falling to her knees and crawling forward taking her mother's body into her lap "mom, no, no wake up" she whispered bending down pressing her head to her mother's forehead "you have to wake up please mom you have to wake up" she pleaded, feeling Tris grab her she cried into her sister's arms as the shots fired out.

"We have to go Chrystie, come on" Severus said gently, the girl shook and nodded her and her sister placing kisses on Natalie's cheek and gently placing her down.

"Wait we need your name I only know their's" Chrystie said shakily

"This is Severus you know James and Lily but this is their son Gabriel and this is Albus" Chrystie nodded and stood up holding her sister's hand, her sorrow turned into a rage.

"Come on Tris we have to find dad" she said ignoring the rest the two girls move knowing the group would followed they opened a door and walked in seeing other Abnegation Tris spoke.

"Where's our dad?" A man appeared along with a younger teen Andrew Prior grabbed the closest daughter he could which happened to be Tris.

"Dad" Tris breathed

"Caleb" Chrystie said hugging him

"Where's mom?" Caleb said after a moment

"She's saved us" Chrystie croaked out Tris closed her eyes and grabbed her sister's hand

"She's gone" Tris said, the two men collected the girls and hugged them,

"Why are the Dauntless attacking Abnegation"

"They're in a sim; we have to wake them up"

"And to do that we have to get into Dauntless fortress"

"It's covered by guards" Marcus Eaton spoke up, the girls stopped and Tris grabbed Chrystie's arms stopping her shaking her head.

"There's another way, let's go" the two girls walked out and led them to the train getting on they all stood, both girls and Caleb with a gun.

"So what next"

"You're not going to like it" Tris said,

"Hope you're not fragile old man" Chrystie said as she opened the door of the moving train "get ready to jump" she said before running off Tris following, Albus, Severus James Lily and Gabriel coming behind Caleb, Andrew and Marcus.

"Hey wait who are these people"

"This is so not the time" Chrystie said hoping on the ledge "dad, Caleb meet my biological family James Lily and Gabriel and the old man who convinced them to ditch me because I wasn't some savior or they thought I wasn't Albus and this is Severus, foreigners meets my dad Andrew, my brother Caleb and Marcus" she said the man's name as coldly as she had said James, Lily Gabriel and Albus' name

"You don't like him much do you" James said, she grinned at him

"Don't like you either see you" and she fell back much the others horror. Tris rolled her eyes.

"Don't think just jump, there's a net at the bottom" she said climbing over and jumping.

As Severus hit the net last he look and breathed thanking every deity he was still alive.

"Dauntless really are crazy" Caleb murmured

"Thanks" Chrystie said dryly

"Sorry sis" he said sheepishly

"Come, we have to move"

"I'm willing to bet the system is that room we seen with Will and Chris" Tris stopped for a moment and Will's name, Chrystie turned "Tris you had no choice you couldn't get through to him" she said, the blonde nodded and they moved.

Tris was the one that ran into Peter

"How are you awake?"

"I'm smarter than you and they need me"

"Where are they controlling the Dauntless at?"

"You think I'd tell you, I mean come on your not going to shoot me"

"Why do people keep saying that?" Tris questioned her sister before shooting Peter in the arm.

"Because your small and you act fragile" Chrystie said coming around to his front

"You too huh figures both sisters would be Divergent"

"I can shoot you point blank if you want to keep talking" Chrystie said placing her gun to his forehead, the boy glared up at her "see I on the other hand leave no doubt that I will shoot someone, Eric knew that and so does this little jack off" Chrystie said

"There's a reason they called you Taz" Tris said smiling, Chrystie grinned and yanked Peter up

"Come on to the control room"

"You know where it is, so why do you need me?"

"Bait, either they'll shoot you or I will" the rest of the group followed

"Was it really necessary to shoot him" both Albus and Marcus said frowning at the two girls

"Look every moment we waste Abnegation dies and a Dauntless becomes a murderer"

"And you are the last two people who should be talking about morals" Chrystie muttered they followed Peter until they seen the guards.

"Okay we have to get in there come on-" Chrystie stopped as her dad took the gun from Caleb and looked at his daughters kissing them on the forehead.

"You're right" he said "both of you, we can't waste another moment" with that he walked out shooting, Chrystie and Tris looked at each other before going out with him Severus following shooting spells off.

"Why aren't they helping?"

"They don't want to get involved in muggle affairs" Severus sneered "mind you they are the light ones supposedly that like muggles and want to integrate them in our society"

"Remind me to-" she cut off jumping on guy and bring him down by his neck "shoot them later" the guards were down and the girls turned to see Caleb over their dad tears running down their face

"Dad" Tris said, Caleb shook his head and looked at them

"We can mourn later Severus stay with them and keep a close eye on all of them" Chrystie said sadly taking Tris with her in. They caught Four and Lola sitting their eyes blank and they moved towards them subtly, Chrystie went to cut Lola free when she seen what exactly was going on just as Tris had cut Tobias free and the man had attacked her Lola had maneuvered the knife out and cut herself free attacking Chrystie.

"Shit" she muttered as she ducked a swing from her. Jeanine appeared watching the four fight.

"Amazing isn't it he's perfect now, they both are"

"Perfect how because you changed them stuck them in-" she cut off from a vicious kick in her side sending her sprawling just as Four spun her sister to the ground she groaned

"Don't get me wrong there was a certain beauty to your resistance" she said "finish them" she said walking away the two attacked again

"This is so not cool, your boyfriend and our best friend are trying to kill us" she grumbled as she kicked Four and wrapped her legs around Lola's neck bringing her down. The two ended up on the floor near their guns pointed at them trying to get through to them. Before Tris finally turned the gun on herself.

"Do it, it's okay Tobias it's me" Chrystie took a deep breath and did the same looking into the light grassy green eyes, they remembered that Four and Lola had one fear that was the same "I love you"

"It's okay Lola, I promise" she said relaxing both of them seem to blink as realization kicked in but they didn't move as they whispered their name and both girls nodded and the two looked at each other and around subtly hearing the girls whispered go they moved shooting the guards.

"Tris get Jeanine I'll get a serum" she said fighting past the guards as Tris wrestled the blonde woman to shut down the program. Jeanine grinned as Tris moved the knife she had against her throat.

"Guess you're not so dauntless are you" she taunted

"Nope" she said as she yanked the women's head to side so Chrystie could inject the serum in her "I'm divergent"

"Here, here, now shut it down"

"And wipe the system" Tris finished the blonde did as commanded and then started to freak as the sisters laughed.

"Don't get us wrong-"

"-there was a certain beauty to your resistance" Chrystie finished mockingly Jeanine turned her eyes wild and attacked Tris. Chrystie went to intervene as her sister punched the woman out cold.

"Nice punch big sis"

"Hey we have to go like now!" Lola called watching , the four ran meeting up with the others and they all ran out heading towards the train Albus,Severus, James Lily and Gabriel apparated on the train and Lola went to and grabbed Chrystie by her forearm just as Four picked up Tris by her waist and pulling her onto the train.

"Our parents died today saving us" although they didn't know it both girls we're telling the their friends the same thing "we have no home, no faction"

"Maybe not you have magic powerful magic even if you choose not to use it" Severus said standing close to her, she sighed and leaned into him, making him stiffen and then slowly relax. She had lost her father and seemed like she just needed a hug, he wrapped his arms around her and she sighed, tears struggling not to fall.

"I won't leave them" she said firmly, looking from under his

"You won't have to Erudite is all smarts they're the ones who did those serums right?" Albus murmured "he could work under Severus as a potions apprentice and between you, Lola Four and Tris we could have a defense training class, came in handy when magic didn't and if you four can dodge a bullet you can dodge spells"

"Well we have nowhere else to go" Tris said looking up at Tobias, who seemed to think

"We'd be training these kids for what" Lola asked seeing Four's thought process

"A war that has building since the day Taz got that scar on her forehead" the inky haired girl glared and placed a hand on her forehead grumbling

"I don't see why not, its letting Chrystie learn about her heritage and we get to stay with her, not much else for us here" Caleb said

"Wait a minute, what about me" Peter said

"You and that bastard stays here we won't bring you where you'll only cause damage"

"You know I'm getting real sick of your mouth little girl" Marcus growled annoyed moving towards her.

"Oh please don't act all high and mighty or I will kick your ass I guarantee I've been looking for a reason" she snapped coming in front of the man who raised his hand and before he could bring it down to slap the girl a iron grip wrapped around his wrist.

"Do not touch her Marcus" Four said quietly but the three girls caught the rage within his words. He let go eyeing the man coolly as he turned towards his son.

"You forget your place boy" he reached to backslap Four only to meet a foot in his back sending him sprawling into Four's fist.

"No Marcus you forget yours, when do we leave?" He asked quietly

"We can go now, I have a portkey" Dumbledore pulled out an old book "everyone touch the book could be with just a finger" they gathered around touching the book counting to give before they disappeared.

They landed outside of the gates of a large school.

"Whoa" all four said the castle was lit up brightly in the night

"Its dinner time I'll let Minerva know we are coming and to get the sorting hat" Albus said waving his wand and a silvery phoenix flew forward towards the school.

"Cool how did you do that"

"Its a spell the Patronus charm you have to think of the happiest memory to make it strong and say expecto patronum" Gabriel said almost laughing at her excitement, this girl wasn't dangerous at all he didn't know what his parents we're talking about "would you like to see one" the girl ignored him and turned to the man walking next to her,

"Can you do one?"

"Only light wizards can do it" Gabriel intervened before Severus could answer, he didn't want the school to see his sister so friendly with a death eater, but the girl was ignoring him talking to Severus and the other three.

"I can it took time though and practice"

"Can you show us" Tris asked from her spot under Four's arm as they walked. Severus hummed and took out his wand

"Expecto Patronum" Severus whispered and suddenly a raven erupted out of his wand wings widen threateningly at the Potter and cawing at Chrystie and Lola as well as Tris, Four and Caleb

"Whoa, I want to try"

"Hey, you need a wand to try that" James said Albus placed a hand on his own to quiet him, the old man was curious even after years of training him Gabriel couldn't do it if this young girl could he would be sure she was the savior.

"Just think of your happiest moment" Chrystie thought hard remembering the day her parents had taken her in meeting Tris and Caleb she overjoyed she had a family that loved her, a best friend in her sister all the times they had run with dauntless together as children, staying up telling secrets, and then meeting Lola them having their secret conversations by looks alone that even Tris couldn't decipher and then.

"Expecto Patronum" she whispered holding out her hand and suddenly a light erupted and a panther appeared in front her growling happily next to her going to the raven and trying to catch him happily, the Raven seemed to look on in amusement. Chrystie giggled as her panther played with Lola as Severus smirked at his Raven's behavior playing guardian. They continued walking as they faded away reaching the castle James spoke again.

"When we get in we'll introduce her as a Potter"

"You will do no such thing I swear if anyone calls me Potter they'll pay"

"You are a Potter"

"No I am not you got rid of that right the moment you dumped me in a landfill, I am a Prior and I will stay a Prior" she said lowly, her siblings, Lola and Four knew that tone well this wouldn't end well at all.

"My dear girl-"

"How old are you old man?" She cut off as they walked towards the Great Hall

"Me I'm 118 years old"

"Okay"

"May I ask why?"

"You may but I cannot guarantee an answer, I was simply wondering how old wizards get before they lose their minds because you sir have long lost yours" she said as they moved closer towards the castle behind them each adult lost in thought watching the girl that they all seemed to realized would bring shake Hogwarts Foundation to its core.


End file.
